After Hours: a different ending
by Houseshead13
Summary: Amputated. I was requested to translate this fic that I wrote a few months ago and now is coming to its end. I need a translator!
1. After Hours: alternative ending

**Okey...here I go again...as I told you before I am not english speaker but luckily I have found and amazing Beta Reader to help me with this work...thank so much _Nickythehippi_ I really appreciate you taking the time to read this and helping me doing a better and amazing translation!**

**I hope you like this and send me your reviews telling me what you think, it s important to know what you think and give me some original ideas so this can work and be more funny for everybody!**

* * *

It was 5 in the morning and Wilson woke up to go to the bathroom, when he returned to his still warm bed, he saw a blue light flickering in his phone. He picked it up to see he had 14 missed calls from House and Cuddy, as the phone was in the silent mode he'd never heard it. The oncologist immediately began calling House but got no answer from the older doctor instead getting his voicemail, which unsurprisingly hadn't been set up. He ended the call feeling a sense of dread in his heart and quickly called Cuddy, who did not answered the phone on the first attempt, but did on the second one.

"Finally Wilson!" Cuddy said with a broken and tired voice full of sadness.

"Cuddy what the hell happened? I decided to go to bed at a decent time for the first time since the break-up and put my phone on silent so I could sleep, and I wake up to find 14 missed calls between House and you." He said with a slight panic in his voice. "I'm assuming this is about House, right?" Wilson asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes, of course it´s about House, as always! He's..." Cuddy said but was interrupted.

"Is he okay?" Wilson asked knowing that this was probably just about a argument that they had gotten into, but asking it anyway. He waited a moment, until he felt his heart drop at a sniffle he heard on Cuddy's side of the line. He swallowed a knot in his throat, "How bad is it?" Wilson asked, no longer trying to hide the fear in his voice, as he turned on bedroom light and started pulling clothes out of the closet to put on.

Cuddy leaned back against the wall, "Right now he is in the operating room. He will be fine, Wilson" she said hoping to calm him down so he would get in an accident on the way, that is the last thing any of them needed. "There are some things I need to talk to you about, but I don't want to do it on the phone. Please come to the hospital Wilson," the dean of medicine replied beginning to mourn with her last words.

Wilson was already putting on his socks, "Cuddy, you promise me he's okay?"

"Yes, he's okay, Wilson, please be careful on you're way here," She said with worry.

"Of course, I´ll be there in twenty minutes," both the dean of medicine and the oncologist hung up.

A moment later after finished the conversation with Wilson, a waterfall of memories invaded her mind, repeated memories going back and forth again, hitting her already grief stricken mind. The words that haunted her, words that caused a pain in her head that was more than she could bear, "___I don´t trust them, I trust you,_" House had said to her. "___We must amputate Dr. Cuddy, this time there is no middle ground, if we don´t do this he will probably die very soon,_"said the voice of the surgeon. "___I trust you, I trust you, I trust you!_","W___e must amputate ... die...amputate...die.._"

**Flashback**

_"__We made another scan, there are not three but five tumors in the right leg, the problem is that they are inoperable Dr. Cuddy, all muscles are involved, two of the tumors are metastatic malignant tumors... " had said the surgeon to Cuddy, showing her, that his conclusions were in sight, she could see with her own eyes that the surgeon was not lying. _

_"__So...what...what can you do?" Cuddy asked, her heart racing, as she already knew the answer to her own question._

_"____We must amputate, Dr. Cuddy, this time there is no middle ground. If we don´t do this he will probably die very soon__."_

_"__No, it can´t be ...there has to be something else, there has to be.."she said looking at the unconscious face of House under the anesthesia, her head began to spin. She looked at the surgeon, with desperation in her eyes, who frown and said, "sorry", which honestly was all he could say._

___She nodded to him and left the OR, since there was nothing more she could do, and she didn't have the stomach to watch. With her pressure going down she felt that she was going to faint at any moment and she let herself crash in a chair in the preparation room and was assisted by a nurse who was there. A few minutes later she went to the hospital door where she stood waiting for Wilson who arrived within 15 minutes to it._

**End of Flashback**

"Cuddy! What has happened?" Wilson asked to Cuddy, who seemed to be in trance. He grabbed her arms with his shaking hands and ask her again with his voice full of concern.

"Come inside, I´ll explain everything to you. Is the cafeteria okay? I could use some coffee,"she said in a voice full of emptiness with her eyes lost somewhere far away.

Wilson was worried about how drained she looked, "Sure," he answered and followed her inside as she started to make her way to the cafeteria in silence, and then out of no where she just started talking.

"House called me a few hours ago, he told me that I was the last in his list...I went to his home and found him, practicing surgery on his leg, in the bathroom, inside the tub...the floor of the bathroom was full of medical equipment that he "borrow" from the hospital...he turned his bathroom into an operation room... he was," Cuddy was still rambling off what had happened when Wilson cut in.

"WHAT?" Wilson exclaimed uncomprehending, "Why the fuck would he do something like that? Was he high or drunk?"

"Seems that last week, House began testing a drug that was having "good results" in muscle regeneration ___in rats_ ... it had been not approved for humans yet. He went to the laboratory of Dr. Reisig, the doctor who was carrying out the research, to ask about it and to actually "see" the good results, as you can imagine the poor doctor was getting several samples stolen by House. The day before yesterday House returned to the lab for more samples and found that the rats were growing tumors and dying, one by one, the investigation was canceled. Having been taking the same drug, he took pictures of his leg at the hospital and found three tumors near the surface. He tried to remove the tumors by himself, he told me, _"I thought it would be like removing a wart"._ That´s what he said to me when I found him bleeding in the bathtub, House wanted me to finish the procedure...

"That´s insane! It´s the most moronic thing he has ever done!" Wilson said as emotions swept over his face from frustration to anger and worry to fear.

Cuddy swallowed and continued, "There were more than three tumors Wilson, there were five and two of them began to metastasize to the muscles ... the surgeon is amputating his leg at this point Wilson." Cuddy said almost in a whisper and burst into tears, resting her head in her arms and leaving Wilson paralyzed.

"No, it cannot be," said Wilson motionless, his heart beating out of his chest. "He is not going to stand it..."

"He wanted me inside the OR to make sure that "_those butchers_" didn't cut more muscle than was strictly necessary, and his leg is being cut Wilson. House will hate me...but this time this was the only shot." She said sniffling as she wiped away more tears.

"It's not your fault, Cuddy, this time there was no middle. It's his fault, at first maybe he will hate you, he will probably hate me too and the whole world, but with time he'll be able to see that it wasn't your fault. It was his fault and actually I think that is going to be the most dangerous moment, realizing that he lost his leg because of being a reckless fool!" He said with some anger and then let out a heavy sigh, "I can not believe this," the oncologist said sitting next to Cuddy, holding her tight between his arms.

After one hour both sterilized doctors went into surgery, but the surgery was over and only cleaning staff was left in the operating room when they got there. It hadn't been terrible not finding House there, the terrible thing was going inside the room to see, on a surgical steel table, House´s leg partially covered with a big white cloth. The more than a meter leg was just laying there...apart from its body, no longer a part of House. At that moment Cuddy fainted and Wilson was able to hold her in time despite the sickness he felt in his stomach as watching the scene, and a very sinister scene at that, because it was not just a leg. It was House's leg, a leg with lots of story...House had been fighting his leg pain for more than a decade, stubborn as he was he had decided to have two legs, waiting for the day that he could finally find a medical solution to his problem. But no medical breakthrough had come. House was living a life drowned by his all encompassing pain, day by day, but it was his leg and it was his life. Despite all the problems that this caused him, he had elected having his painful and useless right leg, and now the leg was there, immobile and dead over a surgical steel table...

**Reviews, ideas =)**


	2. Butchered

**Here´s the second one, sorry for the delay I have been doing lot of things and couldn t update...and translating is really boring, I hope reviews and feedbacks you know that I appreciate opinions, advice, comments, etc!**

**Don´t forget I am still looking for a translator!**

It was 7:30 in the morning and a few hours ago the first rays of light had begun to sneak past the windows surrounding the intensive care unit that was located on the fourth floor of the hospital. Wilson and Cuddy knew that House would wake up at any moment, the anesthesia wouldn´t last much longer, but the thing was... what would they actually supposed to do when this almost terrifying fact happens, I mean, when the man wake up with half of his legs without understanding a thing? They have no clue ... how would the doctor was going to react?, Can they imagine what they should say to his friend? no idea ... for now the only thing about they were quite sure of, was that House was going to blame them, and if this happened they should accept the blame, or at least remain neutral, the only thing they couldn´t do, althought they were dying for doing that, was to say something to the nephrologist like "everything was your fault, all that have happened, because you are an ass, because you have chosen take rat poison instead of come to us, your friends, to ask for help you with your pain, this happened because of your reckless and moronic behavior, we hope now you can learn something, oh and by the way, you lost your leg!" and this was basically the truth, but the truth would not help much to the mourning process that now House will had to do because of the amputated limb, talking with him about the "truth", ´bout his acts and consequences would not help him, it just could completely obstruct the recovering process, what he needed at this moment was people who could be able to take all the reactions from the doctor as "natural" reactions, because of his special situation, people who could confort him, people who could make him feel a worth person, with or without his leg, losing a limb as everybody knows is not an everyday thing and the trauma is more than real, the only thing they could do for him was to contain him, support him, let him know that they cared about him and they always would be there even if he did not want to know anything about them, or about anyone.

The older doctor began to fall within a certain state of consciousness but his eyes were still closed, he was feeling exhausted, his eyelids weighing tons, he was completely fatigued, weak, not even understanding much about what had happened to him or where he was, but an instant memory hit him back to reality, _"fuck it hurts, my leg hurts, it´s still there" _he thought in a second, instant in which as he always did, he began to slide his hand up her thigh to ensure that his leg was there, 15 cm everything was in order, below, 30 cm his leg was still there, 31 cm, his hand slid down and suddenly collided with the soft mattress of the hospital bed, _"It can´t be, it can´t be, my leg, this is a nightmare, no no no, this is not happening!"_ at that time, he began to be invaded by unrelated thoughts, with a strength he thought he didn't have he suddenly opened his big blue eyes and sat up in the bed, almost out of breath the man violently threw the sheets at his feet, and he saw it, a stump full of bandages was all that was left , he stared at the non-leg with frozen eyes, the unpleasantness of the image was too much, he covered himself with the sheets again to find the scared and worried gaze of Cuddy and Wilson, both standing beside him in the right side of his bed.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? – He cried completely scared, his heart beating a mile per minute, he felt he was dying at any time, his blood was burning inside, no sense, nothing fit, what the hell had happened?, He did not understand, he just didn´t remember anything, he just remember being at home playing the piano, and now he was there in a hospital bed without his leg. His watery blue eyes and clashed with his friends´s eyes, looking for an answer he was not able to find by his own, there wasn´t sadness or anger in his eyes, there was just terror, dread, to something he couldn´t represent, something without any meaning or sense, something that was real and was just there in his butchered body, but something with no sense at all ...till a memory came to his mind _"I don´t trust them, I trust you", _"_Dammit, you don´t get it?_ _I want you inside the OR to make sure that those butchers don't cut more muscle than the strictly necessary"_

-What did _you_ do to me! – he yelled this time gazing to Cuddy, with his eyes full of terror, grabbing the arms of the woman beside him, he felt his head was about to explode.

-House...I´m so sorry House, I'm...-she said beginning to mourn, covering her mouth with her skinny hand, closing his eyes whilst trying to avoid sobbing, House´s lips retreated as the lips of a new born that´s about to burst into tears, filled with pain at not seeing his mother close, but he wasnt´t a child, he would not mourn, he closed his eyes tightly making his eyebrows forming a join and his forehead wrinkle, he shook his head quickly from side to side trying to calm those senseless thoughts that haunted him –I trusted you, son of a bitch...I fucking trusted you...and you blew it..._again_- was all the older doctor said before letting his head fall into the pillow and lost his gaze in some point far away from the ceiling.

-I know House, I know...but please, listen to me... this time there was no middle, you were going to die, there was nothing anyone could do for you ... I'm so sorry!- she said feebly, holding the nephrologist hand with hers.

-We know it's hard for you to find the positive side of this now, but House... think that maybe, everything that happened, happened for a reason...maybe this is a second chance for you- Wilson spoke, with his annoyingly sympathetic tone of voice.

-You don´t mean that Wilson...tell me please... you _really_ don´t mean that – House said to Wilson without looking at him in a voice strangely calm.

-Yeah House...I do, I think that this is a second chance for you, a new life, no need to use your cane, with a prosthesis you will be able to walk normally, doing sports, everything you lost after the infarction, but most important ... no pain anymore House...and also...no more pills, never again!- Wilson said with his voice full of hope.

-I liked my canes you know? I could _actually_ walk with them ... they helped, but now, I have no leg, I can´t walk and I feel pain three times more than before, with half legs- House answered his anger increasing...

-You know the ghost sensation is normal and it will disappear in a few weeks you are not going to feel anything, you really must see the positive side, maybe this is a new beginning ...the possibility of starting a normal life- said Wilson without noticing as, the before pale face of House, began to catch fire filled with fury.

-A normal life, A NORMAL LIFE!? NORMAL PEOPLE HAVE NORMAL LIVES , NORMAL PEOPLE HAVE TWO FUCKING LEGS!- he started yelling furious- You really think this is my new beginning Wilson? THIS IS MY NEW BEGINNING AH AH? – he continued shouting whilst sitting up in the bed and violently throwing again the sheets at his feet revealing what was left of his leg, only to find that Wilson's eyes stared motionless not knowing how to react, the nephrologist with a growing anger extended his arm and grabbed abruptily the back of Wilson´s head forcing him to look at the remains of the limb- look at me MOTHERFUCKER! Look what they did to me, you think this is my sunny full of rainbows new beginning?! We should trade places, shouldn´t we? What do you think about that!

-Why not let me be the always concerned oncologist with its tumorous _baldy_ little kids while you become the fucking cripple, the cripple that NOW he's even more DISABLED, why don´t you became the miserable son of a thousand whores who lost a leg, who lived a HELL OF PAIN for over ten years for NOTHING! Why not exchange PLACES, I want you to see my new start from here, you IDIOT! – House continued screaming hysterically throwing down everything in his power, hitting the monitors and taking off abruptily the wires which were monitoring his vitals, his arms were beginning to bleed while he was still moving and yelling like a madman in bed. Wilson grabbed him by the arms and tried to soothe him _"calm down calm down House, everything will be fine, please"_ but it wasn´t enough, when the nephrologist loosened the grip of Wilson with something like a "superhuman strength" due to the adrenaline that began to run throught his body, generated by the extreme fear he felt, he gave a punch in the nose of the oncologist and dropped him _literally_ a few feet from the bed, the oncoloshis stared at both doctors atonished, bleeding like a murdered man in a crime scene. At that moment two male nurses came running and grabbed the doctor to sedate him- C´mon C´mon give me a fucking sedative SO YOU DON´T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME TELLING YOU HOW YOU FUCKED MY...- the doctor cried looking at Wilson and Cuddy before falling asleep due to the strong sedative, his eyes full with tears, flushed cheeks, a completely crazy gaze , blood curdling.

-I'm fine- said Wilson to Cuddy who helped him up while the nurses covered House´s body with the white hospital sheets- and I have no clue of what the hell are we going to do with him- said Wilson to the atonished dean of medicine who just could run to the bathroom with an uncontrollable nausea.

**Reviewsss? =)**


	3. Dr Nolan

**Okey here´s another one, this chapter in my spanish version is longer than here, I really wanted to upload something but I don t feel like keep on translating right now, I need some sleep, so I split the chapter in two parts, I hope you like it and review of course!**

Six hours after being sedated by those male nurses while he was completely frantic after the traumatic experience of finding himself without that part of his body that for so many years had defined himself, that leg for which he had fought always in pain with the illusion of any scientific progress in the future that could help to improve their atrophied muscles, or at least manage the pain in a more healthy way, the doctor woke up reliving as if it was current material all that had happened those six hours before.

-How do you feel? - asked Dr. Nolan his former psychiatrist who was sitting beside him, waiting for his more conflicting and conflicted former patient, probably the most interesting one for him, to wake up.

-What are you doing here? I do not think I have asked for a damn shrink- replied the doctor before attempting to hand her leg (amputated now) as usual, an action that he couldn't conclude as he realized that he was restrained to the bed- great- he whispered weakly dropping his hand on the mattress.

-You're not going to hit me, are you? - Nolan asked half smiling as he untied the doctor that was basically a prisoner.

-I would rather run, but considering that I cannot even stand up I think I will reconsider the possibility of breaking some other doctor´s nose-House said without much interest staring at the ceiling- again...what are you doing here? I wish I was crazy so you can tell me that all of this is a delusion.

-Unfortunately not, you are mentally healthy, I came as a friend, not a psychiatrist or anything like that- said the doctor honestly.

-So what´s up with this psychoanalytic shitty concept of the transference, I think you are painting off the lines here doc...-House said sacastic as always...

-Let me worry later about that shitty concept, or at least in the consultory, it´s okey...

-Great, I have a new friend, I will try to notify Wilson, I don´t want him to be jealous... if he is not actually hating me for having broken his nose.

-I dont think he will bother, he´s fine, not hating you, you had a relatively normal and expected reaction to the situation you're going through, because of the traumatic moment, it is not an everyday thing to wake up without a leg ...

-Great, someone understands that is traumatic, I really feel relieved, thank god..- the doctor joked cynically.

-Everyone understood and you would not prefer to be alone through all of this, you need your friends, you know there are many people who care about you.

-No, I do not need anyone, never did ...-the nephrologist retorted staring with his now empty blue eyes at the ceiling again.

-You know you do, actually you know you need too much, at least Wilson and Cuddy.

-No names please...

-Why not? - Nolan asked knowing the answer, he was blaming his friends, actually he was referring to Cuddy specifically.

-Because I want to keep my other leg, and my penis, if possible ...

-You think this was her fault? What have happened House?

-I don´t know, she was supposed to look after that those butchers don´t cut more muscle than necessary, I guess she fell asleep in the OR, this _mommy thing_ must be very tired for her ...

-Do you remember how you came to that situation, to the OR?

-I want you to prescribe me some antidepressants – ordered House suddenly changing the subject, deflecting, as always.

-Are you depressed? - asked the psychiatrist raising an eyebrow, knowing that House detested the psychotropics.

-Oh no, wait...-he started talking with a sarcastic note in his voice again- I´am not, actually I am chasing rainbows, and "leprechauns"...little little people with green clothes, and looking for gold coins in Ireland, or something like that, I guess I´am happy, you are right...

-I´am sure that in a few months you'll be fine, maybe chasing rainbows if you can start doing happy, if you listen to the doctors, and start with a prosthetic rehabilitation ... you ...-the black man started talking but he was cut in the middle of the sentence.

-I don´t want a prosthesis- said the younger doctor.

-Why not?

-Because it will not replace my leg ...

-No, but it can fulfill its role ... your cane wasn´t your leg either but it helped you walk ...

-Not the same, then I had two legs, the cane was only an aid, not my leg ... nor fulfilled its function either.

-And that matters because...?, you could walk being helped by the cane as an instrument, why is different now with the prothesis?

-I told you, I don´t expect you to understand, I don´t care either ... -said House cutting when a doctor came in to check his no-leg.

-I know you are going to choose the best option House, you are going to do just fine- Nolan said standing ready to leave the room but House did not reply him.

-Doc...- House started saying but could not pronounce the implied "thanks" that would end the sentence unconcluded, Nolan could read the "thanks" in his sudden discomfort, House´s discomfort...

-Anytime, you have my phone, you can call whenever you want...-said the shrink half smiling whilst House nodded.

**Reviews! =)**


End file.
